


Goodbye

by MrInvisible1996



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrInvisible1996/pseuds/MrInvisible1996
Summary: Sometimes, the guy in the friend zone snaps.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about nine months ago and posted it on my Fanfiction account, only recently I remembered that I have an Archive account. Please bear in mind that this is my first time writing anything not for my school english teacher to absolutely destro with her dreaded red pen, so constructive criticism is welcomed.

"Really Hiccup, your going to throw away 15 years of friendship over a little crush? "  
"No" he said after a short pause. "For me, that part is a little easier. For me it was only 5 years, after that it evolved into something more."  
She could now see the tears that fell silent down his face. She didn't know why, but she was sure that she didn't like where this conversation was going.  
But still, he continued.   
"For ten years, I have watched you continuously run after the same type of guy, and every time it ends the same. Eret, Scott, Damian, the list goes on but the result remains. You, broken hearted, at my door, and every time, I comfort you, listen to you cry about the lack of good men in the world, and the whole time, I ask myself, 'What if I had a chance?'"  
Now he had turned toward her and she saw the one thing that he never showed towards her, the one emotion no one had ever shown her. Pity.  
Once again, he continued.   
"Now, you're going to start the cycle all over again, with some new douche, and I hope it turns out different, I really do. Because I don't know about the relationship between you and him, but I do know one thing that will change."  
By now he seemed to have trouble looking at her.   
"I've been there, the whole time. Each round on your Rollercoaster of a life, and I can't do it anymore. In the next two months, you will once again be back at my door step but I won't be there."  
If either of them were to really look at the other right now, they would see the pain etched in the others face. But, alas, they did not, for Hiccup continued to walk towards his car, not looking back because he knows that if he does, he would never be able to finish.   
He stopped just inside her range of hearing, glanced back, and whispered, "Goodbye, Astrid."

Two months later, when Astrid was once again at his house, heart in need of her best friend, (whom she hadn't seen since that night) what was left of her heart shattered upon the sight of an empty driveway and a for sale sign on the yard.   
She didn't see or hear from Hiccup for another five years.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this later on depending on readers reactions.


End file.
